


What’s Valentine’s?

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: The girls make chocolate for their special someone.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	What’s Valentine’s?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m single and alone so I write to forget! :D

“What is Valentine’s?”

Olette gave a confused look to Namine and Xion before remembering their backgrounds.

“Oh! Sorry, I keep forgetting. It’s a holiday that celebrates love,” she explained.

“Love?” Xion and Namine repeated.

“Yes. Usually, couples but you can also celebrate with family and friends,” Olette explained further.

Namine and Xion nodded before continuing on eating their sea salt ice cream on the clock tower. 

“Though girls give chocolate to boys they may like. Sometimes friends or even...boyfriends,”

Xion nearly choked and Namine whimpered as she bit too hard on her ice cream. They then turned to the brunette, who laughed at their reactions.

“Really?”

“Yup! Of course if you want to. Not like you have too,” 

Still, just as Olette assumed the girls had the idea stuck in their head now. They continued to eat their ice cream though both were now distracted.

XxX

“Valentine's? Well, yes I know about it,” Kairi stated.

Xion and Namine were currently on one of their gummiphones talking to the redhead. Currently, Namine was alone at the mansion as Vanitas and Strelitzia spent the weekend at the Land of Departure. 

“Then can you help us make the chocolates?” Xion asked. 

She hadn’t been able to give Riku anything after he presented her with gifts. She hoped tomorrow for training she could give him chocolates then. 

Namine, herself wanted to try to celebrate the holiday as Roxas had planned a date for them tomorrow. She could easily assume he had probably talked to the boys about Valentine’s as well. 

“Sure! It’s been a while since I made any since you know. I’ll be right over!” Kairi agreed as she ended the call.

Namine and Xion then set to checking the kitchen out. They got Vanitas’s permission to use the kitchen after he was assured that someone was guarding Namine as she cooked due to past incidents. 

“It’s kind of cool learning about these things isn’t it?” Xion asked. 

She had put some pins in her hair to keep from covering her eyes. Namine nodded in response before tying her hair up in a ponytail. 

“Yes, quite exciting actually,” Namine added.

They then heard a knock and as always a Hareraiser left to open the door. Kairi then came inside with a bag.

“Let’s start making those boys some chocolate!” She shouted.

With that they set to work. Kairi had kindly bought them each an apron and set out the chocolates and molds out.

“Now Xion, I recommend dark chocolate for Riku. He tends to prefer the...darker taste,”

Xion giggled at the obvious implication and nodded while Namine chose white. Kairi then ordered them to get pans and to place the chocolate inside. 

“We’re going to melt the chocolate and from there we’re going into the molds. The molds make them take whatever shape. It’s a little more fun that way,” Kairi explained.

Letting the chocolate melt, the girls then started searching for the shapes they preferred. Kairi grinned at her’s while Xion thought her own were definitely going to cause some amusement. Namine smiled at the one she chose.

“Well, isn’t Roxas lucky for that big one,” Xion stated.

“You guys sure eat a lot of junk food,” Kairi noted.

“Not me! Isa gave me a strict healthy diet and when Riku found out he also said I should probably eat better,”she admitted.

“We always eat dessert but after eating whatever Vanitas cooks. He really is strict when it comes to wasting food,”Namine shared as well.

Kairi chuckled at their unique situations. She then told them to get the chocolate as it should be melted now. With that the blond and black haired girls watched as she poured the chocolate into her molds. Following her example they each then poured their hot chocolatier into their own molds. 

“Alright, let’s put them in the freezer then and when they’re ready we can decorate them,” Kairi told them.

They each put their molds inside the freezer and turned the stove off. They then simply sat at the dining room table and chatted away.

“He can be so awkward it’s honestly adorable,” Xion said.

“I’m not surprised. Riku always has some priorities before romance. So this is oh so new to him. I never got why the girls were crazy over them when he had no clue what to respond with,” Kairi shared.

“Seriously? He doesn’t always give off a good impression,” Xion recalled her first impression.

“I agree. He told me I smelled like you whatever that meant,” Namine admitted.

Xion and Kairi choked on their drinks before bursting into laughter.

“Well, at least he has a bit more sense then my dense beloved,” Kairi claimed.

“Sora, is...um a little slower at romance,” Namine agreed.

“Are you kidding?! I literally only saw thoughts of you in his heart that he loved you,” Xion shouted. 

“Yes, he does have his moments,” Kairi agreed. 

With that the redhead and black haired girls turned to Namine who jumped at the sudden looks.

“What about Roxas?”

“What about him?”

“Well, he isn’t exactly perfect with that temper,” Xion stated.

“No to mention the stubbornness,” Kairi added.

Namine looked to the side with a blush.

“Well, he is actually okay. He treats me well and he’s the one who sets up the dates mostly. I think he really tries to make me feel worth more than I am,” Namine stated.

Kairi and Xion frowned at her sudden implication.

“Namine, you have so much worth and I wish you stop thinking you aren’t,” Kairi scolded.

Xion simply nodded along to her words. Namine simply nodded it was still hard for her to see that.

“Well,if there is one thing that bothers me...it be that he’s too overprotective,”

Xion soiled a bit sadly at that. If anything it wasn’t surprising with everything they went through, especially with Roxas.

“Well, show him what you got that’s all you can’t do. I seriously hated waiting and being made a damsel,” Kairi muttered bitterly.

The girls nodded in turn before going to much happier thoughts as well as talking about the boys. They eventually took out their chocolates and decorated them with some icing. They ended up playfully fighting with the icing shooting at one another. 

The poor Unversed jump and scurried around at their feet. They then settled down and had a nice girls sleepover and prepared themselves for their day tomorrow.

XxX

Sora sat upon the Papou fruit tree with a smile on his face.

It really felt nice to be home and with Kairi especially. Everything was at peace and it honestly was nice to just sit and watch the sunset.

“Sora,”

The champion of light turned to his princess of heart as she came to sit with him upon the tree.

“Kairi, heard you stayed with Namine,”

“I did. We had a bit of a girls night with Xion too,” Kairi admitted.

Sora chuckled and nodded simply happy that everyone was friends with one another. Well, almost in the case of Riku and Roxas.still, better then nothing.

“Sora, here.”

The brunette turned to see a redbox wrapped in a pink ribbon. He showed surprise to which Kairi giggled.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” She said.

In the past it was usually baggies split between him and Riku. But seeing her giving him a box just to him made his heart soar.

“Just me?” He asked.

“Of course, after all I know I love you,” Kairi reminded.

Sora felt his face heat up before taking her hand in his.

“And I love you too, Kairi.”

The two smiled happily at one another before turning to watch the sun and listen to the sea.

XxX

“Here we are,”

Xion couldn't help but be surprised at the huge house. She stepped in while still carrying her bag and looked around.

It was out of the blue that Riku said instead of training, that she would like to visit his home. She had agreed quickly causing a chuckle of amusement from him.

“Okay, I remember a bit from Sora’s memories but wow. So, you’re rich,” She stated in amazement.

“Well, higher class but sure,”

“So, snob”

“Very funny,”

She grinned at him before he showed her around his home. It was certainly something different for Xion to see. She lived in an apartment with three guys with one being much cleaner than the others. 

She was surprised to hear Riku’s parents weren’t home and he admitted they usually were off doing something. 

“So, the house is to us only?” She questioned.

“Yes, they won’t be home till Sunday. So,I was wondering if you like to stay over till then and maybe...meet them,” Riku admitted. 

“Y-yeah! I mean, I would love that just gotta let Isa know,” Xion agreed.

Riku gave her a smile before leading her to his room. Like the rest of the house huge. He had a full-queen sized bed with drapes. A desk and a shelf where a good number of books were kept. It wasn’t messy, in fact it was completely organized and neat.

Xion with a skip jumped onto his bed where she jumped for a bit with a chuckle. Riku gave her an odd look before she noticed it. 

“What?”

“Nothing...just glad you’re happy,”

Xion showed surprise before standing up and walking over to him. She took his hand in her’s and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“More than you know,” She promised.

He gave her such a fond look before motioning to the double doors leading to a balcony.

Xion smiled and followed and watched with pure rapture at the view. It was definitely beautiful as she could see the play islands and the shore from here. The sun was setting and so the sky had a nice orange hue. 

“I would always watch the sky from here wondering if I ever leave the islands. Now after everything I’m grateful for being able to just see it,”

Xion pushed some of her hair behind her ear before nodding to him. With that she held out her gift to him. He gave a knowing look before taking the gift. He reached inside and brought the baggie. He burst into a laugh upon seeing the shapes her chocolate had taken.

“I love the shells. But am I seeing right? Is that the King?” He asked.

Xion giggled, “Yeah. I was surprised Kairi had one in that shape. But his head does look like a lucky emblem,”

“Hahaha, that it does. Thank you, Xion,”

He leaned forward and she as well to rest their heads together. They then stood next to each other and hugging one another watched the tide of the sea return to the shore.

XxX

Namine smiled as she sat upon the clock tower’s ledge with Roxas. He had surprised her with a dinner on the tower with dessert being sea-salt ice cream. He had dressed in a vest and black pants with ankle boots and Namine had dressed in awhite sundress.

It was quite the surprise as he had blindfolded her and walked her up the steps to the surprise. He had even summoned some fires to light the tower for a more romantic atmosphere. 

“Roxas, this is really amazing,” Namine complimented.

Roxas smiled proudly at his work as he and Namine ate their dinner. Upon, finishing they then took their sea-salt ice cream and watched the sunset.

“Is it weird to say I feel like I’ve done this for ages with you?” He asked.

To her it sure did, but something in her heart told her otherwise. 

“No, I...appreciate you thinking that way of me,” She said instead.

“I wouldn’t be nobody without you, Namine. Remember that,” Roxas told her.

She smiled in appreciation before turning to the sunset with him once more. Their legs moving in sync as they dangled off the edge. They watched in companionable silence.

She still hadn’t gained the courage to give her gift if only out of embarrassment. She wondered if her gift was even worth giving.

What if she assumed wrong over his feelings? 

Maybe she was fooling herself to think he always wanted to be with her. 

Or what if

Flick!

“Ow!”

Namine turned to see Roxas frowning at her after he flicked her forehead.

“Stop it,”

“What?”

“You’re thinking negative thoughts,”

“I-“

“Yes, you are.”

She frowned at him before looking at her finished sea-salt ice cream. It was a winning stick though at the moment she wasn’t feeling it. 

“You’re insulting the person that means the world to me. You have to stop that,”

Namine starred in complete surprise at Roxas’s words before turning to him.

Roxas smiled at her with so much love that it caused her to blush. 

“Really?” She asked.

Then he gently tilted her head and kissed her.

“What do you think?” He asked with a smirk.

Namine smiled at him before taking a deep breath and grabbing her gift. She held out the heart shaped box to Roxas. His eyes lit up at the gift and he took it and started opening it.

It was a huge chocolate star with Roxas’s X symbol frosted in the middle.

“Just me?”

Namine rolled her eyes, “Just you, silly.”

Roxas chuckled before kissing Namine in gratitude again.

It definitely was a sweet Valentine's Day.

XxX

“Yo, Roxas remember to get something for White Day?”

“What’s White Day?”


End file.
